1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to surgical suture apparatus and, more specifically, to needle suture manipulating apparatus and methods.
2. Discussion of Related Art
One of the more challenging aspects of endoscopy/arthroscopy is to properly place a suture in identified tissue. This task is complicated by the fact that all work must be done through a 5-8 millimeter cannula while viewing one's efforts on a monitor.
With these difficult size configurations, it has been a significant challenge to incorporate all of the tasks into a single instrument. As a result, the tasks for initially passing a suture through target tissue and subsequently retrieving the suture from the far side has often required use of more than one instrument.
Various needle configurations have been contemplated, some with the needle permanently attached to the suture and others wherein the needle merely engages the suture. Attempts to miniaturize the needle structure have often produced needles that were so small they tended to yield under compressive stresses.
The handles associated with suturing devices have been limited in the number of functions that could be performed. In some cases, handle assemblies have required two-handed operation. It has also been typical to provide needle assemblies that were permanently attached to the handle rather than assemblies that were removable from the handle and perhaps disposable.